Talk:Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame/@comment-27308301-20151128105517/@comment-26709162-20151203000552
Nice build. I completely agree with the grade 2 line up. I am going to run 2 Flaming Passion Liberator Guido instead of Korongal because Guido is a free plus whenever you use him. He is a very beneficial starter to run 2 of. Also, the reason I find Percival more effective than Core is because he is a free legion to sit on while you wait for Glare. Core takes up too many counter blasts and doesn't have a guard restriction, so in my opinion not worth it. Glare is the main boss of the deck and the back up grade 3's are meant to support the boss. Core competes for boss status, he does not help Glare at all. Also, if I ever ride Percival it gives me the opportunity to focus on stride, and if I ride glare I focus on Explosion. It is a very balanced build I find. My build is as follows.... Grade 0 Starter: Flaming Passion LIberator Guido x2 x4 Ketchgal Liberator (Stand) x4 Ascendant Liberator Barbtruc (critical effect triggergrade 3 searcher) x4 Flame of Victory (3k Power bonus trigger) x4 Numinous Tree LIberator Elchea (Heal) Grade 1 x4 May Rain Liberator Bruno ( Huge power up stacking card, further explanation is unneccessary.) x4 Holy Mage Bryderi (Perfect Guard damage unflipper, not being liberator is irrelevant) x4 Physical Force Liberator Zorron (Allows more calls and can even call another copy of himself, better version of ketchgal except he goes to soul) x1 Fast Chase LIberator Josephus (Not neccessary, just the leftover grade 1, situationally useful) Grade 2 x4 Oath Liberator Aglovale (enables the rush early game, run 4 XD) x4 Regulation Liberator Aglovale (searches for grade 3 and is 11k attacxker, what more do you want?) x3 Physical Fore Liberator Magnus (Nice caller from deck and can call to occupied rearguard, can call grade 3 Bluish flames and add to hand, exactly what we needed!) Grade 3 x4 Bluish Flame Liberator Percival (Is best back-up Grade 3 being able to sit on legion while striding or waiting for Glare in hand. If I ride percival first, I find myself striding to finish the game, and if I ride Glare I found myself not striding as often. Rush is key) x4 Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare (Best Gold Paladin so far able to give a crit and make unblockable attack by grade 1 or higher. He is everything Core couldn't hope to be. Can enable his own skill and is a game finisher at 3 damage on opponent. Amazing card and my second Avatar, after Ezel of course. XD) Grade 4 x2 Rain Element Madew( Free stride when in legion and makes striding while on Glare not terrible and actually desirable, I love this card, you could even run 3 if it fits your style) x1 Fast Chase Golden Knight Campbell ( Calls from top five when he hits and gives called unit plus 2k, nice early pressure card but could be better) x1 Scourge Point Dragon( Nice stride, can be used as finisher, useful for early rush first or second stride turns, optional back up useful stride as well when you need to drain opponents hand. I like it. You like it. We all like it. XD) x4 Bluish Flame True Liberator Holy Flame ( Nice first stride! Calls units and gives bonus, cheaper than spear cross and can trigger other cards that activate when called from deck such as guido or magnus or aglovale, it's a solid first stride and can be used repeatedly when on top of Percival. Again, it's best to stride on top of Percival if there aren't many grade 3's in hand, but it all comes down to preference. I prefer not to stride over glare unless I can't go off with explosion blue. Gold Paladin Rush for the win!)